max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Together Part One
Come Together Part One is the pilot and first episode of the Max Steel series. In this episode, a 16-years-old teenager named Maxwell McGrath who thought that he was an average teenager, until he discovers in his new home, Copper Canyon, that he can generate a powerful blue-colored energy that is known as T.U.R.B.O Energy. His uncle named Commander Forge Ferrus introduces to him N-Tek. Then Maxwell McGrath meets a friendly Ultralink named Steel to help him control his T.U.R.B.O Energy. Then the adventure begins when they both get together and then turn into their alter-ego, Max Steel. But they are not safe because there is a villain, who is searching for Maxwell McGrath's T.U.R.B.O Energy, but the mysterious villain does not know the person that possesses the energy. Then he sends them a minion of his, who found them. Will these two heroes light off the torch, or will they be roasted?! It was written by Matthew Drdek & Lloyd Goldfine, and directed by Logan McPherson & Steve Sacks. The episode was aired on March 25, 2013. Plot In this episode, an N-Tek Jump Jet exits from Earth and heads to Outer Space. The Jet contained three N-Tek agents, Jefferson Smith, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, and Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, were heading to take an Ultralink back to Earth. They were later called by Commander Forge Ferrus informing them about their plan and warned them to not activate the Ultralink. Suddenly, jets with Dredd Naughts in them came mysteriously to take the Ultralink. So then they fought the Dredd Naughts. Some of them were defeated, but the N-Tek Jump Jet was destroyed and then they were falling back to Earth. The N-Tek agents went back to N-Tek and then they preserved the Ultralink. Two agents come pass to an Ultralink and one of them asks his partner why that Ultralink wasn't in their place. He answers to him that the Ultralink wasn't functional for years. When they leaved, the sphere containing the Ultralink shined and then zoomed in to see an Ultralink screaming wildly. Somewhere in the United States, a 16-years-old teenager named Maxwell McGrath and his mother, Molly McGrath, were packing up to move to Copper Canyon. Then three kids from the neighborhood came and they greeted Maxwell. Then one of them asks to him who was the man on a picture, and he answers it was his dad, who he mentioned was no longer with them. Then Maxwell gives the kids some of his old things and then they left. Molly and Maxwell were ready to move to Copper Canyon. When they were leaving, Forge came, but they didn't stopped and he called Kat that they are heading to Copper Canyon. Later a commercial appeared of a man named Jason Naught who was talking about his company, THI. The screen goes black and four workers were telling him the commercial is very good. When Jason was about to speak, an alarm rang from his computer and he tells them to leave him alone. When he was finally alone, he pressed a button and his chair went underground. The message was from his boss, Miles Dredd. Dredd asks him if they've got the Ultralink, but he responds to him that the Dredd Naughts were defeated by N-Tek. Dredd got surprised and angry. He later activated a timer and he told him that if the clock reaches to zero and they don't have an Ultralink, Jason will be destroyed. Later at Copper Canyon, Molly and Maxwell are at their new house and then she tells him that she is heading to work and that he has to go to school. Maxwell goes to his new school, Copper Canyon High School, and when he entered, he got tripped by the school's bully, Bartholomew 'Butch', and he fell on a girl named Sydney Gardner. He helps her pick up her things and then a boy named Kirby Kowalski welcomed Max to Copper Canyon High School and they introduced themselves. Sydney and Kirby left and then Max developed a crush on Sydney. Maxwell exited from school and then he witnessed Kirby being bullied. He saves him and then he gets followed by Butch and his gang. At his way, he was called by Sydney, informing him that she has his cell phone and that he has hers. The cell phone mysteriously has short circuits and then he is caught by Butch's sidekicks, but they were hit and then Maxwell landed on an abandoned place. Butch and his gang goes to inside the place and then they were defeated by Maxwell. The bullies left and then Maxwell generated a massive wave of T.U.R.B.O Energy. Then someone from THI detected the energy the energy and informed Jason Naught. Maxwell wakes up in N-Tek and then Forge, his uncle, appeared and he welcomes him to N-Tek and also told him he will help him. At THI, Jason Naught informs to Dredd that they found a massive wave of T.U.R.B.O energy located in Copper Canyon. Dredd later tells him that he will tell a hunter to find the one who generated the massive wave of T.U.R.B.O energy. He cuts the call and orders Fire Elementor to find the one who generated the T.U.R.B.O energy. Molly McGrath, who now works at THI, is at Jason's private office and he warns her that if she enters his office one more time, she will be fired. She leaves and then she was scared by Jason's warning. Forge introduces Maxwell to N-Tek and tells him his father worked at N-Tek also, along with Miles Dredd. He tells him about a project they were working on, which was on T.U.R.B.O energy that failed and killed Jim McGrath and Miles Dredd. Forge puts Max inside the chamber to help him control his T.U.R.B.O energy level. When they activated it, Max destroyed the Turbo Chamber and then an Ultralink appeared to help Maxwell. He introduced himself as N'Baro Atksteel X377, or well Steel. Steel helps Max to control his energy, turning into his Turbo Base Mode. Then Forge Ferrus ordered the N-Tek agents to stop them. Then Max and Steel escaped from N-Tek. They stole a motorcycle and then they headed to the canyon. Then Steel and Max were talking form a while about how he will work for Max. Then they were looking at Max's information. Then Max got angry and grabbed Steel. They were getting turboified a lot of times and then they were attacked by Fire Elementor. Max turned into Turbo Strength Mode and tried to defeat him, but then he turned to normal and when he grabbed him, he accidentally let him go and they well falling and Max blamed Steel for it. Cast * Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath * Sam Vincent as Steel * Michael Dobson as Commander Forge Ferrus * San Vincent as Roberto 'Berto' Martinez * Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith * Kathleen Barr as Katherine 'Kat' Ryan * Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath * Sarah Edmondson as Sydney Gardner * Richard Ian Cox as Kirby Kowalski * Mark Oliver as Miles Dredd * Brian Dobson as Jason Naught * Brian Drummond as Bartholomew 'Butch' * Andrew Francis as Fire Elementor * N-Tek agents * Little boy #1 * Little boy #2 * Little girl * THI Workers * Butch's sidekicks Trivia * When Maxwell carries his video game's control, when gets short circuits, which must had been work of the T.U.R.B.O Energy overloading the video game's control. * The picture of Maxwell's father and mother was of Molly pregnant, which the baby must had been little Maxwell. * People thought that Max's dad looks similar to the old Max Steel. * In Forge's flashback when explaining to Max the story of Jim's death, Molly appears biefly, when Forge is taking her out of N-Tek, and Molly is screaming at Jim. * There was a cameo of a toy that looked like the old and original Cytro from the original Max Steel, when Cytro was red. * The teddy bear that Max gives to Sydney in Hard Water appears, which belongs to Max. * Jason seems to not be human, because he has orange eyes that move, and he has like these weird lines on his face. * There was a billboard of THI when the McGraths were heading to Copper Canyon. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Category:Season 1 Category:Sequel Category:School Category:N-Tek Category:THI Category:Max's House Category:Copper Canyon